Life Note
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Ok think about t a different kind of note.
1. Lights second shot

Chapter 1

Light's second shot

Is there life renewed? If a death note is death but what if...what about those that come back?..Those revived. Is there another god or something? Light wakes up in the hospital not knowing why. He remembered Ryuk wrote his name down. HE WONDERS DRIFTING BETWEEN SLEEP AND BEING AWAKE.

'Is it because those who use the book can only can not go to heaven or to hell' thought Light as he remebers Ryuks words. He remebers the pain. But why isnt the SPK on his ass? He touches the table beside his bed. A weird fairy like girl apeared before him.

Lighty sat up and grabbed the book that was next to him. 'Life book' he read. He almost laughed. "Now i UNDERSTAND i ALWAYS WONDERED ABOUT THOSE REVIVED AT A HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING" Said Light almost yelling. The fairy girl laughed. Misa looked down picked up a book and hr4ard that laugh.

She charged in to lights room. "you see Kiras one and two shinigamis can kill us if they want to but we can revive others or keep their books." Said the fairy girl. Light started reading:

_How to use a life note:_

_You must write the name of the person in mind to lessen the chance of zombies._

_You must write the type of revival 40 seconds after the name is written or it will look like an act of God_

_you must not destroy this note or all those revived will die._

_Ressurecting Jesus is against fairy god code and the last fairy who revived a prophet, apostle, or diciple got the worst punishment possible. (Know that I am quoteing my brother Zack with the Jesus revival crack thing that was something he wrote in my notebook to be an ass)_

_If you drop this note it still belongs to you to lose it you have to either give it away or die._

_If you die the note goes to the person closest to you in other words the one who loves you the most. _

_Unlike a death note this note can increase a humans life span._

_There is a deal that can be made for those who own the book can spend a day as a fairy and on return to human they can see shinigamis and humans with notes life spans._

_The holder of this note book has control of the living the ability to bend five humans at a time to his will after the fairy deal the number rises to six_

Light laughed thinking 'I will be the god of this world after all' The fairy girl smiled knowing that she could use them to make this world less of a hell that it was. The fairy girl saw things as light did. The fairy gir changed before them taking a more human form.

Light then read the last two rules. "The holder of this note is immortal be it human or fairy and the human holder of this note can make death or life notes.

Misa tried hers out immediately to revive Rem. As Misa explained to Light two weeks he had been unconcious he had been hit on the head by something that fell due to construction work so no one knew that he was kira and Criminals still died and Continued to die.

Lights father entered the room next he saw what was in lights hand a Life note. "Dad." Said Light. "Yes Light?" Asked Mr. Yagami. He sat up stared his father in the eyes. "With this gift of the gods I will be the Anti Kira!" He yelled. Knowing what misa said He had died but the fairy revived him.

He understood that he awoke from a nightmare and hee noticed Ryuk was still at his side. He knew what he had to do now less of what Near thinks of him as the Antichrist and more of being a bit of a Jesus. He knew this life note could control the living so he'd heal the sick with Misa's help to deter the idea of people thinking of him being Kira.

With that any of Lights fathers doubts about his son were gone. He saw that light had the power to be the Anti Kira. He knew power that could fight against Kira. Lights Mother and sister came in. "Dad whatever Misa said happened I think was no accident I think Kira tried to kill me and one of those life gods saved me. Said Light who touched his father with the Life note.

Mr. Yagami saw what he thought to be a beautiful fairy . Only those who touched the life note can see her wings she knew that all to well. tomorrow light would return to headquarters. For now he will play this to look like nothing. He will play the game of God can give it God can take it away. He will control both notes.

He approached the news people the next day. They wanted a speech. "Today is a new day I am the anti Kira Kira cannot be trapped by normal means so I will use the powers opposite to his and fight him man to man opposite fighting one on one two powers one good one evil and in the end only one of us will be still standing." Said light as L through a sakura TV tape.

(Wow just wow tune in for chapter 2.)


	2. Please remember MAtsu

chapter 2

Please remember matsuda

(I dont do this often but chapter 2s title I changed due to the former title did not fit any more you'll see why this will fit better.)

Light was standing and ready to go to head quarters of course with the teams support behind him. He had two types of notes now. He had two ways to mess around. He had two ways to pull this off but he decided to have the fairy girl add a few fake rules to the note so he'd have an advantage. She did as asked but she made Light Promise he would never hurt Matsuda. Because she'd kill him herself as it is the fairies that make the notes.

HE wondered how she knew him. He figured he could use this to his advantage a bit. The rules are as follows:

_A person must be revived before two hours after their death or you will have a zombie on your hands. Zombies have no soul what so ever._

_A person must also not forfeit the note or they will die this rule only applies to humans with life notes. _

_A human with a life note must be pure of heart or just holding it would put them into an eternal never waking sleep wakening only by True loves kiss yes fairy tales are true.....NOT!....actually death but gods joke two. Laugh with me. _

That was it she did her task. she slapped ryuuk. "Why did you do that Axis?" He asked. "You know perfectly why" She said and stomped off. They all went to head quarters Matsuda rushed up to the fairy girl Ryuk called Axis.

"Now sweet lady what is your name?" Asked MAtsuda kissing her hand. She blushed of course. "Alexis." She said. Matsuda laughed. "A beuatiful name for a pretty lady." Said Matsuda Laughing a bit.

"Ok Romeo take Juliet on a tour of the city she is our newest member A as I want to dubb her. Now Matsu Show her key points I want her to learn." Said Light almost laughing his insides out at the sight of Matsuda falling at her knees basically but keeping his strange cool.

"your kicking us out? Hey Misa maybe he'll kick everyone else out but you." Said Alexis Nudgeing Misa with her elbow. Misa started to day dream about that. "No way Alexis" Said Light everyone but Light and Misa laughed.

Matsuda Led her out and around the area. he took her to place to eat. "Drop the act Axis I know its you." Said Matsuda his eyes happy. "Ah so I can't fool you you touched my life note once anyway. You can see my wings. She began explaining things in depth to him. " I have given both Light and Misa life notes because they are being falsely accused of a crime. Evenn if they were Kira the balance of the universe states that everything must have balance Matsu." She said.

" so Light iss now Anti KIra?" He asked.

"Yes. And Romeo you have milk on your nose" She answered He wiped off his nose. She laughed. 'Same old Matsu' She thought. MAtsuda knew she was the anti reaper. Matsuda knew that she had opposite powers in fact herpowers helped him once a time he had thought was a dream.....


End file.
